Te amaré por siempre
by Marsak94
Summary: ¿Acaso podre seguir adelante con mi vida, sin que su recuerdo me atormente dia con dia? -SasoSaku-
1. Conociendote

**ACLARACIONES: **_Primeramente y más importante, en esta historia Sasori no es una marioneta. Seria perjudicial para el desarrollo si lo fuera. _

_* Te amare por siempre (Letra italica) : Recuerdos!!_

_*** Te amare por siempre (Negritas): Palabras importantes**_

_**---- : cambios de escena**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**________________**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**Capitulo 1. **__Conociendote_

_**_________________  
**_

Tenía que admitirlo. Desde que el me dejo, no hacía más que pensar en el. No podía evitarlo, nunca había amado tanto a alguien. Suspire. Hacía más de un mes que no lo veía. Hacía más de un mes que** sus** hijos no lo veían...

No tenía ningún rencor hacia él por haberme dejado. Lo amaba demasiado (y sé que el todavía a mi) como para poder llegar a odiarlo, además, el me dio dos fantásticas razones para sonreír…

El pequeño se parecía tanto a él...**Ryu**… Cabellos rojizos y unos dulces ojos color miel, y mi hermosa pequeña..**Shizuka**… Cabellos rojizos igual que su padre, y mis ojos, ojos color jade. Sonreí al ver a mis pequeños durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Les di un beso en la mejilla y salí de su habitación, no quería despertarlos.

Me fui a mi habitación, y me senté en el borde de la cama, mientras soltaba un suspiro-Lo quiero tanto- me dije a mi misma. Me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos…

_**------**_

_Corrí rápidamente hasta llegar al centro de la batalla, no podía dejar que siguieran luchando- YA BASTA! – Logre ponerme en el centro, ambos se dirigían hacia . __**Moriría**__. pero si lo hacía, tal vez lograba que se detuvieran. _

_Cerré los ojos esperando sentir el frio metal de la espada dentro de mí o sentir como explotaba en mil pedazos(Ya que los ataques de ese chico, eran figuras de arcilla explosivas) pero no lo sentí. En lugar de eso sentí unos brazos abrazándome, alejándome del ataque, protegiéndome… pero ¿Quién era? _

_Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos color miel que me miraban fijamente con desaprobación-Que estabas pensando ?-fue lo que escuche que me dijo mi salvador_

_-Qui..Quien eres?-pregunte curiosa, el abrió la boca para contestarme, pero rápidamente me solté de sus brazos recordando lo que intentaba lograr minutos antes._

_Observe la escena llena de pánico.. Tanto el chico como Sasuke estaban lastimados, habían logrado lastimarse con la espada tanto como con jutsus. Tenía que detenerlos. Porque no me escuchan!? _

_Porque ellos dos peleaban? Porque veo tanto odio en la mirada de Sasuke? Quien es él como para poner a Sasuke así?!_

_-CHICOS POR FAVOR YA DETENGANSE!!-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía evitarlo, Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, era nuestro día de descanso, después de tantas misiones lo necesitábamos y Sasuke empezó a pelear con ese chico._

_Su traje se había manchado (Ambos íbamos a una cena, a la que Kakashi nos invito. En uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Konoha), al igual que el pantalón negro y camisa negra con red del chico, tanto de sangre como de tierra..._

_Intente correr nuevamente hacia ellos, pero un brazo me detuvo, me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo para así no dejarme ir- SUELTAME! QUE NO VES QUE SE ESTAN MATANDO!!-grite desesperada, pero no obtuve respuesta. Patalee intentando zafarme de su agarre pero no lo logre._

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Su voz.. Era tan.. Suave.. Tan.. Tierna..PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!?_

_-Quien.. Eres tú?_

_-Mi nombre es Sasori, y ¿el tuyo es?_

_-Sa..Sakura..-Sentí como lentamente me dejaba de abrazar y me acomodaba suavemente en el pasto. Se acerco hacia los chicos y los detuvo..¿Como pudo el lograr eso tan fácilmente? ¿Tanta influencia tiene sobre ellos?.._

_Cerré mis ojos, estaba demasiado cansada, el esfuerzo por detenerlos, la impresión, el miedo..Y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.._

_**-----**_

Así fue como lo conocí, de una manera tan.. Tan.. No sé qué palabra seria la adecuada.. Extraña? Increíble? Irónica?, realmente eso no es lo que importa, lo importa es, que lo conocí.

Suspire y baje a la sala de estar, sentándome en uno de los sillones. Me afecta demasiado pensar en el, tenía que dejar de hacerlo, por mi bien, por el bien de mis hijos, no podían verme triste, me preguntarían el porqué, y si les dijera… No, no les diré nada.

-Mami!-Escuche el llanto de Shizuka, que me llamaba, decidí dejar mis pensamientos a un lado y subir a ver que le paso a mi pequeña.

No tarde mucho tiempo en estar frente a la puerta de su habitación, a fin de cuentas mi casa no es tan grande. Abrí la puerta, viendo a Shizuka, en el piso llorando, con Ryu sentado a su lado consolándola.

-Que paso mi amor?- le dije cariñosamente a Shizuka

-Me caí de la cama mami- Dijo aun llorando, con una de mis manos limpie sus lagrimas para después sonreírle, sobé el lugar donde ella me indico que le dolía mas.

-Que les parece si van al patio a jugar?- inmediatamente los dos saltaron de alegría, mientras me tomaron la mano al mismo tiempo. Son unos gemelos preciosos, no podría desear más.

Tanto Ryu como Shizuka salieron al patio trasero. Lo teníamos.. Teníamos?.. Lo tenía con pasto cubriendo todo el piso, y con más de un juego para niños. Alegremente se apresuraron a subirse a los columpios.

Volví a entrar a la casa, sentándome en la silla más cercana a la puerta corrediza que daba al patio. Tantos recuerdos…

_**-----  
**_

_Demonios! Voy tarde al trabajo! Tsunade-sama me matará. Me apresure a ponerme el uniforme del hospital, baje corriendo las escaleras, y salí de la casa a toda prisa. Tengo suerte de que el hospital quede a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, pero aun así, si no me apresuro no llegare a tiempo._

_-"Vamos Sakura apresúrate, no puedes llegar tarde al trabajo"- pensaba mientras seguía corriendo, ya solo me faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al hospital, doble en la esquina aun apresurada cuando choque con alguien y caí al piso_

_-Lo siento –dijo un joven, mientras me ofrecía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme..Esperen.. Tiene su misma voz.. Fantástico! Ya estoy escuchando su voz en todos lados! Que ilógico.._

_  
-No! La que lo siente soy yo joven..-dije mientras levantaba la mirada, hasta llegar a la de él.. Me quede en shock.. Eran los mismos ojos de la otra vez..-Sa..Sasori?_

_-Sakura? Vaya que sorpresa- No pudo evitar sonrojarme al encontrarme bajo la mirada de Sasori, olvide mi sonrojo al recordar que debía apresurarme a llegar al hospital._

_-etto.. Sasori discúlpame, pero debo irme, voy tarde al trabajo_

_No espere a su respuesta y salí de nuevo corriendo. Esos orbes miel, su cabello rojizo.. Se veía muy bien con esa capa negra... CAPA NEGRA CON NUBES ROJAS?! Eso significa que Sasori..Sasori era.. SASORI ERA UN AKATSUKI?!_

_**-----**_

Reí por lo bajo, la forma en la que me entere que Sasori era un Akatsuki fue muy dramática, bueno, por lo menos si fue un drama la forma en la que actué yo.

Salí a ver a los gemelos, los cuales se alegraron de verme ahí con ellos, tomaron una de las pelotas que había en el patio y me la lanzaban a mí, la atrapaba y se las envía a ellos de nuevo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Niños! Iré a hacerles algo para almorzar, ¿les parece bien?

-Si!-Me contestaron los dos al unisón, son tan tiernos...

Volví a entrar a la casa esta vez dirigiéndome a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque mayonesa, y queso amarillo, y de la alacena saque el pan. Unos deliciosos emparedados les caerán bien.

_**-----  
**_

_-"Cuanto me gusta este lugar, siempre tan alejado de todo, tan callado, tan sereno.. Tan.. Hermoso".-Me encontraba en un claro en el bosque de Konoha, siempre que quería pensar, o simplemente, cada que tenía ganas, iba a ese claro, me encantaba sentir la brisa fresa que llegaba ahí..._

_-Nos encontramos de nuevo.. Sakura.. –No podía ser.. De nuevo era.._

_-Sasori?!-Esta vez sí, le reclamaría porque no me dijo que era un Akatsuki.-Porque no me dijiste cuando nos conocimos que eras un Akatsuki?! Pero espera! MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE ESO?! PORQUE ME SALVASTE?! PORQUE EVITASTE QUE MURIERA CUANDO ESO BENEFICIARIA A TU ORGANIZACIÓN?!_

_-Cálmate-me dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro molesto, mientras vi como un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba en su rostro.. Esperen.. Un Akatsuki sonrojado? Esto sí que se ponía cada vez más extraño- No tenía motivos para decirte que era un Akatsuki con eso no ganábamos nada.. Y te salve.. Porque.._

_Verlo tan confundido, en cierta manera se me hizo tierno, pero no podía pensar ese tipo de cosas sabiendo que él era un Akatsuki y podía estar fingiendo, un ataque podría venir en cualquier momento._

_-..Porque.. Porque si!- Note como sonaba nervioso al intentar contestar una de mis tantas preguntas- Además, no quería que murieras.._

_Note como me sonrojaba al instante- Gra..Gracias.. ..-No sé qué fue lo que paso en ese momento.. Sentí un impulso…_

_Me acerque a el, y él a mí, cerramos los ojos y pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos, dándome.. Un tierno beso.. Como alguien como él podía ser tan tierno?_

_**-----**_

Termine de hacer los emparedados, los coloque en dos platos y Salí al patio con los pequeños, los coloque en una mesa, y los gemelos se acercaron para comenzar a comer.

Realmente el fue un buen padre en todo momento, me hizo sentir feliz, querida, amada, al igual que a los pequeños…

-Mami!! Que emparedados mas dicos!- Sonreí ante el comentario de Ryu, son tan pequeños, y casi nunca pueden ver a su padre, mas sin embargo siempre están sonrientes, son tan inocentes

-Gracias Ryu, y ¿tu qué dices de los emparedado Shizu-chan?

-Dedichioshos mami –Shizuka me abrazo, y no pude hacer más que corresponder su abrazo, inmediatamente Ryu se incluyo en nuestro abrazo, un abrazo familiar.. Aunque faltase alguien

_**----**_

_-Sakura.. Yo.. te amo- No pude evitar sonrojarme demasiado cuando oí esas palabras- Desde el día que te conocí en la pelea que tuvieron Deidara y ese Uchiha, supe que serias una persona muy especial en mi vida.._

_Ya hacía varios meses que hablaba con Sasori, en el claro, mi claro…bueno… __**nuestro**__ claro, mas nunca pensé que el llegara a amarme como yo lo llegue a hacer con el tiempo._

_-Yo.. Yo también te amo Sasori.. –Estaba a punto de abrazarlo y darle un beso, cuando note que se alejaba, abrí los ojos sorprendida ante su reacción.. Porque hacia eso después de decirme que me amaba?_

_-Pero..-Claro! Tenía que llegar esa palabra "pero" como odiaba esa palabra- no podremos nunca estar juntos… tu eres una ninja de Konoha y yo soy un Akatsuki, nunca nadie aceptaría lo nuestro-Sentí una punzada en el estomago, intente contener las lagrimas- Además, sería muy peligroso, podrían matarte por estar conmigo, la organización…. Akatsuki es muy cruel_

_-Eso no importa Sasori! Lo único que importa es.. Es.. –Sentía como mis lagrimas brotaban fuera de mis ojos- lo único que importa es.. Que nos amemos ambos! No nos debe importar lo que lo demás…piensen-termine de decirle con un hilo de voz.. Realmente no podía permitir que se alejara de mí..-No me importaría morir, con tal de poder estar junto a ti!_

_-Me alegra que pienses eso, __**mi**__ Sakura –Sentí sus cálidos brazos abrazándome, también limpio mis lagrimas..-Siempre te protegeré- podía estar abrazada a él, el resto de mis días.._

_**----**_

-Mami? Estas ahí? Mami? –Me di cuenta de que tanto como Ryu como Shizuka me hablaban, creo que me metí demasiado en mis pensamientos, que no los escuche

-Que pasa mis amores?

-Ya tenemos sueño..-Dijo Ryu tallándose el ojo, voltee a ver a Shizuka y vi que estaba bostezando y ladeando la cabeza

-Está bien, vamos arriba,- los tome de la mano y subimos a su habitación, les puse la pijama a cada uno y los acosté en su cama, les di un beso en la frente a cada uno.. Y me fui de la habitación, dejándolos descansar

Vi el reloj eran las 10 de la noche, aun tenía tiempo para acomodar la casa antes de irme a dormir, baje a la sala y comencé a acomodar los sillones, luego salí al patio a acomodar los juegos, las pelotas..

Regrese a la cocina y lave los trastes, después de eso, subí a mi habitación, y saque la ropa que usaríamos mañana, mañana si tenía turno en el hospital y tenía que llegar temprano.

Me acosté en mi cama, era una cama matrimonial y me sentía tan sola en tan inmensa cama.. El si dejo un vacio..

De repente sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras dormía, al inicio me sorprendí, pero después lo deje pasar, pensar en el me está haciendo sentirlo junto a mí.. Cosa que.. Creo que sería imposible volver a sentir

_**----**_

_-Sakura.. Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo mientras me daba la espalda, está a punto de irse._

_-Si, la que quieras –Conteste sonriente, aunque no podía evitar sentir pánico, cuando alguien me dice "te puedo hacer una pregunta" siento que moriré de nervios, vamos dime ya, que quieres preguntarme?_

_Volteo a verme, sonriéndome tiernamente-Quieres ser mi novia?-Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y como mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder_

_-Si, Claro que si –Dije aun sonrojada y en shock, sentí nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos, era un sabor embriagante que nunca olvidare._

_**-----**_


	2. Recuerdos

**ACLARACIONES: **_Primeramente y más importante, en esta historia Sasori no es una marioneta. Seria perjudicial para el desarrollo si lo fuera. _

_* Te amare por siempre (Letra italica) : Recuerdos!!_

_*** Te amare por siempre (Negritas): Palabras importantes**_

_**---- : cambios de escena**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Capitulo algo extraño, si no entienden pregunten. Se aceptan ideas!  
_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Me acosté en mi cama, era una cama matrimonial y me sentía tan sola en tan inmensa cama... El si dejo un vacio...

De repente sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras dormía, al inicio me sorprendí, pero después lo deje pasar, pensar en el me está haciendo sentirlo junto a mí... Cosa que... Creo que sería imposible volver a sentir

_**----  
**_

_-Sakura... Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo mientras me daba la espalda, está a punto de irse._

_-Si, la que quieras –Conteste sonriente, aunque no podía evitar sentir pánico, cuando alguien me dice "te puedo hacer una pregunta" siento que moriré de nervios, vamos dime ya, que quieres preguntarme?_

_Volteo a verme, sonriéndome tiernamente-Quieres ser mi novia?-Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y como mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder_

_-Si, Claro que si –Dije aun sonrojada y en shock, sentí nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos, era un sabor embriagante que nunca olvidare._

_**_________________**_

_**Capitulo 2. **__Recuerdos_

_**_________________  
**_

----

Mis sueños esa noche fueron tan hermosos, muchos de los recuerdos que tengo de él y yo juntos se juntaron esa noche, sueño más placentero nunca había tenido.

----

_Era un día de Diciembre, hacia demasiado frio. Salí con mi ropa normal, no tendría misión esa semana por lo que aproveche para salir a pasear por el bosque, me metí demasiado en mis pensamientos que cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba frente a un hermoso paisaje: El claro con el agua congelada y comenzaba a nevar, los arboles estaban cubiertos de nieve. Sonreí. Sería divertido hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. Cuando regrese a la aldea comenzare una con Naruto, Sasuke y los demás.  
_

_Una mano me saco de mis pensamientos, me voltee sobresaltada y suspire al ver de quien se trataba.  
_

_-Sasori! –No dude y lo abrace fuertemente, tenía dos semanas sin verlo- Te extrañe mucho!_

_-Yo también te extrañe __**Sakura**__- Me dio un beso en los labios y sonrió. Me sonroje a más no poder. Ya tenemos varios meses saliendo y aun me sonrojo como la primera vez._

_Sasori notó que tenía una pelea interna conmigo misma, ya que suavemente puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me susurro al oído-Te vez __**hermosa**__ sonrojada- Cosa que hizo que me sonrojara aun mas y me llevo a hacer un puchero. El soltó una carcajada._

_-No te rías de mi!- Le dije riéndome también y lanzándome sobre él, cayendo ambos sobre la nieve, sonreí al ver la cara de molestia que el tenia y lo bese, al ver como él se sonrojo y sorprendió era ahora yo la que se reía de él._

_-De donde sacaste esa ropa? –Pregunte curiosa al notar que no traía la capa Akatsuki, sino un pantalón negro y una chaqueta café claro._

_-Hum.. De las cosas que eran de mi padre en la Aldea de Suna –Nos quedamos callados por un rato hasta que el siguió hablando- Quiera poder dejar esa organización de una vez por todas, así podría ser feliz contigo y verte todos los días  
_

_Me quede callada y baje la mirada. Pensé en como seria si pudiera verlo todos los días y sin ningún problema, como que la gente nos viera raro, o la organización pudiera matarnos. Seria hermoso.  
_

_Seguimos platicando un rato más sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que se hizo de noche. El frio había aumentado y yo no había llevado conmigo un abrigo y tenía mucho frio. Más bien __**temblaba**__ de frio.  
_

_-Sakura estas bien?_

_-Solo tengo un poco de frio –Sonreí pero seguía temblando de frio, Sasori se quito su chaqueta y me la puso sin decir nada-Gracias-Sonreí y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro._

_  
__**Simplemente hermoso  
**_

_----  
_

_-Que aburrido- Exclame molesta. No había nada que hacer ese día, ya había terminado mis labores en el hospital y tenía el resto del día libre. Todos los demás estaban en misión y yo estaba sola.  
_

_Me fui a mi casa y me senté en el sillón, tome un libro que había en el buro y comencé a leerlo. No tarde mucho en terminar el libro y me fui a mi habitación. Cerré los ojos intentando dormir para olvidar el aburrimiento que sentía y comencé a pensar en Sasori, cosa que me provoco un sonrojo.  
_

_-Espero que ese sonrojo sea porque estas pensando en mí- Dijo una voz con un tono burlón. Abrí los ojos y lo vi ahí. Frente a mí sonriendo._

_-Claro que es por ti Sasori, Te amo mucho! _

_-Yo también te amo Sakura-Se acostó a un lado de mi viendo hacia el techo igual que yo, y con su brazo me acerco lo más posible a él, voltee mi cara hacia él y le sonreí con dulzura-Eres mi adoración.-Comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los míos…  
_

_----_

El sonido de la alarma me despertó, me levante perezosamente, no sé que pasaban los últimos días que pensaba tanto en el.. Comenzaba a extrañarlo.. Más que nunca.

-Otro día mas de trabajo- Suspire cansada y sonreí, entre al baño para arreglarme, cepille mi cabello, me cambie de ropa. Bostecé.

Fui al cuarto de los gemelos y los desperté.

-Buenos días pequeños-Dije sonriendo a más no poder.

-Buenos días mami!-Contestaron al unisón.

Comencé a arreglarlos, desayunamos y salimos de la casa y caminamos en dirección al kínder, que se encontraba a una cuadra de mi casa. Después de despedirme de Ako la que cuidaba a los pequeños continué mi camino hacia el hospital, aun me quedaban 3 cuadras para llegar ahí.

Camine tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación, iba a tiempo, llegué al hospital y me dispuse a empezar con mis consultas alegremente.

Se acercaba el **Hanami****(1)****,** llevaré a los gemelos, es muy lindo ver las flores y tener un día en familia. Termine mi turno en el hospital y pase a recoger a los gemelos. Caminábamos por un parque antes de llegar a casa. Suspire.

**----**

_Caminaba hacia el claro de siempre, esperando verlo, me pidió me arreglara y no llevara la ropa de entrenamiento de siempre. No tenía idea de que planes tenía el para el día de hoy._

_-Te ves hermosa – Escuche que me decían desde atrás y enseguida supe que se trataba de él, me di la vuelta y lo abrasé_

_-Tu te ves muy guapo – De nuevo estaba usando ropa que era de su padre y para que mentir, se veía extremadamente guapo - ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?_

_-Ya verás Saku, Ya verás – Dijo con sonrisa burlona._

_Caminamos por un largo rato juntos, tomados de la mano, al parecer íbamos hacia una aldea cercana, no tenía ni idea de que íbamos a hacer._

_-Yo te guiare de ahora en adelante – Se puso detrás mío y me tapo los ojos, caminamos un poco más. – Mira…_

_Increíble. Era __**hermoso. **__Me quedé sin palabras._

_-¿Y? ¿Te gusta?_

_-Sasori me encanta, son hermosas – Contemple un poco más las flores Sakura, nunca me había llamado la atención visitar la aldea vecina para el Hanami_**(1) **

-Lo sé, pero no son tan bellas como tu lo eres – Concluyó para después besarme bajo uno de los cerezos.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol. Yo contemplaba la belleza del árbol y el también lo hacía por ratos, en otros me veía de reojo y yo me sonrojaba._ Me recargué sobre su hombro y volteé a verlo, el contemplaba las flores. Se veía hermoso. Me acercó más a él y sonreí. Ignoramos completamente las actividades del Hanami __(_**1) ****,** _**ambos estábamos en nuestro propio mundo.**_

_La noche llegó y ambos nos pusimos de pie, baje la mirada. No quería irme aun, estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía._

_-Esto aun no termina – Me tomó de la mano llevándome a la orilla de un rio._

_----_

-SAAKUURAA-CHAAAAAN!!!! – escuché que gritaban a lo lejos, volteé y me encontré con la mirada de Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera decirle "Hola" ya me encontraba atrapada por su abrazo y dando vueltas

-Na-Naruto basta!! - Grité ya mareada

- Lo siento Saku-chan – Dijo apenado y bajo la mirada viendo a los pequeños

-Tío Naruto! – Saludaron los pequeños y enseguida lo abrazaron

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Saku-chan

-Si lo sé, me alegra verte, Naruto ¿Qué te parecería si llamamos a todos para ir juntos al Hanami?

-Es una buena idea Saku-chan 'ttebayo!

Seguimos platicando durante mucho rato, tenía semanas sin ver a Naruto, comenzó a oscurecer y decidí que era tiempo de regresar a casa.

-Sakura-chan – escuché que dijo Naruto antes de que me retirara – Sigues triste ¿cierto?

No respondí , solo baje la mirada, dándole la espalda.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo… hermanita

Sonreí aun dándole la espalda y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa, al llegar les prepare algo de cenar a los pequeños y después de cenar los acosté.

Me senté en el borde la cama aun pensando en el día del Hanami que pase con Sasori…

----

_La noche llegó y ambos nos pusimos de pie, baje la mirada. No quería irme aun, estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía._

_-Esto aun no termina – Me tomó de la mano llevándome a la orilla de un rio._

_El rio se veía hermoso, muchos árboles de cerezo adornaban la orilla y era iluminado con algunas lámparas de papel así como luciérnagas. __**Era mágico.**_

_Tomó mis manos, para después pasarme las manos por la cintura atrayéndome a él, me dio un beso en la cabeza y después volteo para perderse en el rio. Así duramos varios minutos, contemplando el paisaje, juntos._

_Se separó un poco de mi mientras me miraba fijamente. Metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar una caja pequeña. Me sonrojé. ¿Podría ser?..._

_-Sakura.. tu sabes que daría mi vida por ti, que desde que llegaste a mi vida, te volviste la persona más importante para mí, que a pesar del peligro que existe porque estemos juntos y así seguirá mientras Akatsuki siga en pie, estoy decido a protegerte de todo, y quería saber si tu __**quisieras casarte conmigo…?**_

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿No estoy soñando? ¿Es verdad que tengo a Sasori, frente a mí, pidiéndome matrimonio? Me sonroje a más no poder, ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna._

_El bajo la mirada, note eso y solté una pequeña risita, me acerque a él y lo bese tiernamente, y después lo abrasé._

_-Estaría encantada de ser tu esposa, mi amor_

_

* * *

_

**Aclaracion:**

**(1) Hanami: es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar los cerezos en flor.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**HOOLAA!!**_

_**Al fin pude actualizar, hice lo posible para terminar el capitulo antes de fin de año, esque tenia ya los dos primeros capitulos de la historia escritos, pero decidi meterle más y eso hizo que se revolviera y no quedaran muy bien las cosas. Espero que esta parte les agrade mucho.**_

_**Aprovecho para desearles un muy feliz año nuevo y decirles Feliz navidad atrasado u_u''**_

_**Quiero agradecer a quienes leen pero no dejan Review (dejen revieww :'D eso me inspira a continuar!!)**_

_**Tambien agradezco a Grecya por la idea de un festival. Gracias! sin ti no hubiera podido continuar!!**_

_**Y un especial saludo a Gigiceriser**_ **que a pesar de ser de habla inglesa lee este fanfic. Muchas gracias tu review me animo a continuar lo mas pronto posible. Y no se me ha olvidado lo de subir este fanfic en ingles. Esperalo!**

**Denle click al bonito boton verde de aqui abajito!!**

* * *

**-Marsak94-**


End file.
